


堂本秘书为何那样（七•上）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	堂本秘书为何那样（七•上）

by正直

 

（七）

40\. 

堂本剛的吻轻轻柔柔，却像海浪一样剧烈地拍打在光一心上，使他的理智像撞击礁石的浪花一样粉碎了。

他情不自禁地回应，咬住秘书薄薄的嘴唇，仿佛那是什么弹性十足的软糖，反复亲吮着，也用舌尖试探，滑进剛羞涩的口腔里，欣喜地纠缠，不留下一点回旋的余地，也不让人解释什么。

堂本秘书的呼吸被他搞得断断续续的。

这个吻很突然，确实如此。堂本光一从没想过自己与剛会在这样一个毫无征兆的平凡夜晚，在这样风景普通、稍嫌寂寥的公园秋千旁，省却尚未完稿的告白，旁若无人地相拥着亲吻。

可一切就这么发生了，而且顺理成章起来。剛亲他、把手搭在他的肩头，他当然要更深情地亲回去，就像在沙滩呼吸海风、在山顶极目远眺一样，是再正常不过的反应。

只不过，与之前的想象完全不同，剛的技巧不仅说不上熟练，连所谓的技巧是否存在也尚待定论，似乎真的只是因为无法压抑感情而迎过来，明明开始得那么老练，后续却表现得单纯、茫然、甚至任人摆布。

这让光一开始反省自己在这个吻中不够缱绻、不够耐心，而且太强势了——他把剛搂得特别紧，压得剛直向后仰，即使这样仍嫌不够。

一边反省着，一边更确定他们真的需要一张床。

他决定暂时结束这个略微生疏的吻，像宣告收尾似的，大张旗鼓地在秘书的嘴唇上咬了一口，才意犹未尽地把人放开。

剛低低喘息着，湿濛濛地望他，脸颊和嘴唇是不同的粉色，后者更深沉些，也更晶莹些。

糟糕，这未免太可爱了吧……

“……回家。”堂本光一把他的小秘书领回车上。

从这里开到剛的公寓，算上系安全带和停车的时间，总共仅需要四分钟。四分钟，光一能忍。

吗。

踩油门时，他下脚比往常狠。剛被跑车起步的冲力紧紧贴在椅背上，下意识攥起拳头，光一见状，把自己的手伸过去，剛看那个托在半空中的掌心，又看光一，握住了。

温暖，而且沉甸甸的。

“社长。”

“怎么还叫我社长？”光一捏捏他的手。

剛一窘，脸红了，还没害羞完，驾驶座上心急火燎的司机已经停好了车，似笑非笑地瞧着他。

“现在得叫男朋友才对吧。”

剛从光一紧盯着自己的眼神中看到一些让他不知如何招架的预告画面，明知无法招架，身体竟有些冲动，更想起了刚才接吻时对方的攻势，脸红更甚。

而那个人偏偏在这时靠过来，坏心眼地在耳边低语：“待会再叫也行。”

剛猜自己现在看起来一定很狼狈，手心也沁出一点汗：这个“叫”指的到底是什么……

接下来发生的事情他记不太清了——比如他们是如何强忍着没在电梯厢内接吻，又是如何在昏暗的过道里边找钥匙边在对方身体上摸索，最后如何跌跌撞撞地进门，踢掉皮鞋，解着自己的扣子、还要拆对方的领带。

他只知道社长的手比他的快。

真没想到，社长平常穿衣服时磨磨蹭蹭，脱衣服竟这么利索。

剛被推着、压着、迷迷糊糊地倒在床上，一身漂亮整齐的西装被剥得七七八八，像心急小孩胡乱扯开的糖纸，而剛松散凌乱地躺着，是正中心的那颗糖。

光一跨在人身上，边脱边欣赏。他不太爱吃甜食，堂本剛是个例外。

堂本秘书今天穿的内裤不是紫色的，甚至不是平角的。

淡粉的三角内裤，上面印着许许多多米黄的小蘑菇图案。

有意思。光一忍不住上手戳了戳那些假的小蘑菇——真的那朵就在旁边微微颤抖着，把粉色勾出一个角度，他故意不去碰它。

无论是粉色也好、紫色也好，今夜之后都会出现在剛的皮肤上。

他向剛爬近，眼睛藏在刘海的阴影里，像觅食的猎豹一样，贴过去深嗅人颈肩上淡淡的香水味，这明朗的柑橘香味本是他熟悉已久的，但此时却变得大不相同，与他们四周的空气、身下的床单和彼此的体温一起发出粘连濡湿的气息，就连寻常的月光似乎也洋溢着某种情趣。

光一不无得意地发现恋人白皙的皮肤在自己的注视下因害羞或急切而渐渐变成樱红色，像醉了酒，但更娇憨。

“真色情啊……秘书。我还没有碰你，你就变成这种颜色了？”他把顶在剛两腿之间的膝盖往前挪，若有似乎地擦过包裹在蘑菇图案里的囊袋，引起一声敏感的吸气。

“是社长先用色情的眼神看我……”堂本秘书微弱地抗议，扭动身体，想要逃离撩拨，但意图立刻暴露了，他的两只手腕被一左一右地使劲按在床上，动弹不得。

光一继续向前移膝盖，像要把那两个异常柔软的东西托起来似的轻轻摩挲着。剛蜷起脚尖忍耐，下半身却胀得更硬、更难耐了。

“叫男朋友，刚才不是说了嘛。”光一趴下来，舔剛的耳垂和鬓角，边舔边说到，语调一半撒娇，一半不满。

他说话时有意无意呵来的气像顺势的大风一样煽动剛的情欲，凉爽的秋夜反常地让人热得发汗，剛想镇定地回复，但声音听起来摇摇曳曳：“你刚才也没有叫我男朋友……”

“你说得对，是我不好。男朋友。”

他们的视线在如此寂静又燥乱的气氛里撞了一下，像火星似的，瞬间把两人点燃了。

堂本光一知道自己这次可能仍然无法缱绻克制，他只想用力——

 

41.

口腔里的柔软似乎没有尽头，光一得偿所愿地压着剛一边接吻一边十指相扣，把他的双臂高举过头顶，牢牢箍住他交叠的手腕，让人像完全被束缚了一样、像迫切地哀求一样，微微反弓着身体，只为了被困在内裤里的那个部位能得到一点照顾。

剛的胸脯从敞开的衬衫里彻底暴露出来了，浅浅晕圈中的两个小点由扁平变得激立，颜色也和身体的其它部分一起惹人怜爱地泛出嫩艳的粉。光一乐见剛因他而起的所有细微变化。

小小的肉粒在牙齿缠绵的磨碾轻啃中发硬，光一吮舔一边，用手反复揉捏另一边，感到剛蘑菇图案附近的皮肤火热吓人，就恶作剧地勾起那条松紧边狠狠地弹了一下。

没听见预想中弹性橡胶击打皮肤时清脆的啪声，剛忍到极限的器官终于逮着了一个获得满足的机会，从那成片的小小蘑菇中冒出头来，是比它们都浓丽的样子，而且好像已经分泌出来了什么。

“社……”仿佛突然想起光一刚才毫无威慑的责备，堂本秘书小心地改了口，“男朋友……拜托你……”

在那双忍受着爱欲煎熬的迷蒙双眼望来的瞬间，堂本光一原本打算再好好玩弄一下剛的念头就立刻烟消云散了。

他实在想不到世界上谁能拒绝堂本剛。

不熟悉的手掌紧紧握上来，触感有些粗糙，但粗糙可能更好。剛攥着床单，大脑空白，只想求光一再快一点：完全不用考虑温柔的事情，哪怕粗野地挤揉他也没关系。他尽可能地跟着摆腰，适应着、体会着，同时感到另一种与肉体无关的羞耻的快感。

堂本社长的那只用来抓握所有衿贵、漂亮、价值连城的东西的手，正抚摸着他最隐秘的部位，不仅抚摸，还讨好地上下撸动，挑逗地在顶端转绕。当今晚过去，明早在那间宽阔明亮的社长办公室里，这只手将像什么都没发生过似的，依旧若无其事地翻阅文件、击点鼠标、夹起香烟、稳稳把住跑车的方向盘……

谁也想不到它做过什么，除了他们两人之外。

这秘密本身带来的刺激和光一渐渐激烈胆大的动作让剛意识到自己马上就要冲破包裹、到达某个极限。他的脚心开始发麻，有两条火线沿着腿热辣辣地往上爬，纠结在小腹附近——或更深的地方，又冲向手足的尖端，像要把他灌满似的。

剛重重地呻吟了一声，喷射出去，略微抽颤着，有种被抽空的恍惚感。

沾着精液的拇指和食指在他的嘴角抹了一把，又有舌尖伸来，把那几滴腥腻的东西舔掉了，然后扳着他的下巴，让他也来尝尝。

味道在二人唇舌的纠缠推进中不断扩散，不断放大，隐隐催动着什么。

“你的润滑剂在哪里呢，剛。”光一故意把手里剩余的精液蹭在他身下那件被压得皱巴巴的白衬衫上，让高级的布料也沾上这气味。

或许是某种恶趣味吧。

“在……嗯……”看准剛要回答的时机，光一在他的腰间掐了一把，让人低哼出声。

剛捉住不安分的手，警告道：“……我不告诉你了。”

光一被逗笑了，凑过去，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭他，问：“那对你有什么好处啊？嗯？”

剛突然有所意识，没答话，紧张地向后退了退。

光一又笑，手臂绕到他身后，由上至下地轻划他优美的脊背，最后停在末端——饱满臀部的开始，按了按那截骨头，不是体检那样冷冰冰的动作，而更近似于饶有兴致的挑逗手法。

像知道剛在担心什么，光一虽然这样坏笑着，却认真地安慰道：“别害怕，不会让剛在这么仓促的状况下受伤的。”

剛感激地松了口气。他隐约知道男人和男人之间是怎么回事，但一点也想不通要怎么才能把那种粗大的部位塞进身体又小又紧的口里，更没有今夜就这么做的准备。不过他察觉到光一的笑意有增无减，似乎有别的打算。

果然，社长大人开始拉着他的手腕往自己还没解决的那个地方伸过去。

虽然已经做到了这个地步，堂本光一的衣服居然还勉强保持着完整，连皮带都没完全松开。剛隔着西装裤和内裤摸到一个凸起的形状，兀自坚挺发烫，脸不禁一热。

他帮光一脱下裤子，看见性器迫不及待地往外弹，就这么大摇大摆地对着他，完全没有不好意思。不仅如此，它的主人还弓下腰，说：“男朋友，我这里怎么办呢。”

剛扶着它，张开嘴含住了。

这动作大出光一意料，无论是动机或效果都让他万分惊讶，他从没想过剛愿意这么做、也担心剛不习惯，可那无比的湿润和柔密的包裹又让他难以抵抗，无法拒绝。

除此之外，欲罢不能的还有观赏自己直白地在秘书口中进出时那种奇异的满足和愉悦感。

剛一边吞吮、被顶得发出暧昧的水声，一边抬眼看他，像在观察他是否满意，绒绒的睫毛映下一小片阴影。

眼睛和嘴巴都湿漉漉的。

这景象让光一有些忘乎所以了，他想要加速，想要把液体溅在剛的脸上。

在念头变得更强烈前，光一制止了他。剛跪坐在床上，呼吸急促，用手背擦去嘴角流出的口水，流露不解的表情。

“别这样看我，我会忍不住的，”光一硬得发痛，为自己的抽离后悔不已，要是能再来那么几下……“润滑剂在哪？”

剛爬向床头柜，从抽屉深处摸出一个包装得一本正经的像洗面乳似的椭圆型透明塑料软管，递给光一。光一左手接过来，右手握着剛的脚踝向下拽，连同床单、被子、褪到剛膝弯的那条浅粉色蘑菇图案内裤一起，全都摇摇欲坠地堆在床尾——剛惊讶地看着他，没有抵抗。

一大滩透明的黏稠凝胶被光一挤在手心上，散发淡淡的橙子香味。他的秘书喜欢这些甜味的东西，这一点总让他觉得格外可爱。

光一把甜味的润滑剂一股脑抹在剛白嫩光滑的大腿内侧，顺便用力捏了两把。

凉，剛往回缩了缩。

“到那个穿衣镜前面去，剛。”光一帮他把内裤提好，剛现在滑溜溜的，手感像一条鱼。

可当人站在屋角的长方形全身镜前时，光一又说：

“不是这样。跪下，剛。”

 

42.

蓝色的夜风从白天时留的细细窗缝间吹进来，剛在镜中看见自己胸前、肩头和颈侧都被光一留下了吻痕。

他用指尖轻轻摸它们，感觉光一嘴唇的磨蹭和牙齿啃咬的触感仍留在身上。

激烈、缠绵的、不自然的紫红色。这些小小的鲜艳痕迹就像把他标记了似的，仿佛是什么骄傲的宣言——这个人所有细腻的波动都属于我，所有不为人知的快乐、担忧和欲望都属于我。

剛一点都不反感，他也给堂本光一做了类似的记号。

光一向剛走来，在他身后站定，翘立的部位正好抵在跪着的他后颈微微凸起的骨头附近。光一扶着它，用它蹭他，往他比较柔软的颈窝里戳，看上去像某种羞耻的惩罚游戏，可是当他想回头看看光一到底在搞什么把戏时，又被强硬地扳正了身体，直面镜子。

剛发现光一扎的小揪不知何时松开了，半长的头发服顺地散着，有绑束后弯折的痕迹，发梢上的汗滴让他心跳：这汗是因和他在一起而出的。

光一也跪下来，把他圈在怀里，亲不够似的。剛在镜子里只能看见光一从自己肩后露出的小半张脸，眼睛陶醉地闭着，然后突然睁开，与他的视线在镜中相遇。

“把你的右腿往后撤一点，剛，”光一像刚才一样沉声要求，“把脚踝搭在一起。”

剛依言完成，现在他的两腿夹得更紧了。

光一啄吻他的肩胛骨，手掌灵活准确地从剛大腿并拢的缝隙里摸出来，镜前人盯着自己腿间的手指，才明白这一切是为了什么。

手缩回去，转而在他的腰胯上流连，取而代之挤进那条窄缝的是性器挺实圆润的头部。它紧紧擦着剛内裤的下缘——扫过他悬垂的鼓囊囊的软袋，或差点挑动它们，开始试探地进出起来。

润滑剂让剛大腿内侧的触感变得很像果冻，可是更加丰腻，光一难以自拔，动作开始激剧，无暇顾及剛是否已被顶得重心不稳、不得不把两手撑在镜框上。

剛的皮肤很快就被磨红了，还感到摩擦过度的发痒的疼，但不愿叫停，也无法移开视线。光一最炽热急不可耐的部分正不断地在他紧绷的腿缝里抽插，浓郁而湿润，把他的内裤也蹭得黏糊糊的，甚至有几次差点从后面顶进去。

明明是奇怪的事，但肉体轻撞时的脆音与光一揉掰他臀部的双手一起催情，让剛再次兴奋起来。他觉得那股火又纠集在小腹附近了。

光一似乎有所察觉，把剛箍回怀里，盯着他可怜兮兮的内裤，耳语道：“硬了吗？”

然后将他搂得更紧，故意把他的两胸挤压出一道浅沟，继续说：“用手，秘书。”

是秘书，而不是剛，似乎隐隐有调教的意思。

他不许他脱掉内裤，剛只好挑起内裤的一边掏出它，被勒得难受，又觉得正好：刺激因此更直接了。

光一的下巴柱在他肩上，毫不遮掩地看向他映在镜子里的器官，下身顶了一下，笑道：“动啊？”

剛垂下眼皮，开始抚弄，随即被捏住下巴。光一又笑，说：“为什么不看我？”

他淋漓的大腿之间正紧紧夹着光一的前端，而再往上一点就是在他自己的，发红、发烫，因已经射过一次而更加敏感，甫一接触，就有迸发之势，仿佛有什么东西开始充盈。

真糟糕……

剛用熟悉的方式撸动，很快就觉得酥颤，而光一捏弄他身体的手一点也没有懈怠，腿中的撞击一下比一下更用力，他摇摇晃晃，在澎湃的情欲中沉浮，朦朦胧胧地想到光一下次或许会把同样的力气用在自己的身体里。

他们几乎是同时射出来的。半透明的白色滴落在他腿上，缓缓流下去。

光一把脸埋在剛的背后，温热的呼气轻轻打着他的皮肤，过了一会才说：“你真可爱。”

“……是吗？”剛在情事结束后突然感到一阵清醒的难为情。

“你怎么那么听话，我让你做什么你就做什么？”光一笑嘻嘻的，胳膊环着他的腰，像抱着一个等身玩偶。这个等身玩偶本来最擅长顶嘴，没想到居然肯在床上配合他。

想起自己刚才的样子，剛脸上开始发烧，手肘向后给了这块缠人膏药不轻不重的一击，说：“你、你该洗澡了！”

光一挺听话，从地上站起来，伸手拉他，问：“那你呢？”

“你先。”剛连连推人。

“喔，”光一挠挠头发，晃进洗手间，关门前探出脑袋，说，“怎么办，我没有内裤。”

又说：“借我吧。”

又说：“不要太花哨的，有吗？”

堂本剛甩进去一条印满绿色茄子的平角裤，在浴室氤氲的雾气里听见一声哀嚎。

 

-tbc-


End file.
